You'll Be Okay
by lennybusker
Summary: Hatter is nervous about having his tonsils removed, but Hare is there to reassure him that everything will be okay.


The Mad Hatter was beyond nervous. Here he was standing in a corner behind a screen in a hospital gown waiting anxiously for his tonsil surgery to start. This was the first time he'd ever have surgery performed on himself so of course he was worried. What if he lost his voice for good? The host had a TV show to do in a week. Oh, why did he have to wait an extra week to finally get something done about his sore throat?

The March Hare knocked on the door and opened it with a soft smile at seeing his best friend. "Hi, Hatter!" He sang until he realized Hatter was hiding sort of. "What are you doing?" The furry friend asked the host.

Hesitant at first, Hatter began to speak. "I'm behind this screen because I'm wearing a hospital gown…" He said in a low tone with his rasp still attached to his voice.

"Aren't you coming out?" Hare responded, not understanding why his best friend was hiding from him.

"No! Because you'll laugh at me once you see me in this thing!" Hatter replied back as he gripped the top of the screen, not budging one bit.

Rolling his eyes and waving his hands, Hare shook his head. "Ohhh, come on!" Hare then put his hands up and turned his back to the host before crossing his arms. "I'm not going to laugh." He reassured as he waited for his best friend to come out.

Finally, Hatter caved in. "Well… okay…" He then went to turn the screen around which exposed his back side to the March Hare.

As the Hare finally turned around, he couldn't help himself. He burst out with laughter and pointed at the host.

The Hatter then turned to face Hare and glare at him all the while trying to make sure the gown couldn't expose his heart covered boxers. This was beyond embarrassing since he never let Hare see him like this before.

When he realized that he broke his promise, Hare calmed down and chuckled slightly. "Sorry." He added as he cleared his throat and moved closer to the host.

Sighing, Hatter looked back at Hare before he sat down on the bed and continued to make sure his back side wouldn't be exposed. "Hare, if I tell you something will you keep it a secret?" He asked, putting all of his trust on his best friend.

"Yes, but I already know you sleep with the night light on…" Hare teased as he rolled his eyes playfully and walked over to the counter that had cards of reassuring messages for the Mad Hatter.

"Not that!" Hatter rasped as he shook his head before he pursed his lips, hoping his best friend would listen to him because he was really afraid. "I was going to say that I'm a little afraid of the operation…" He said as he looked down at his lap with a frown, feeling like such an idiot.

Once Hare heard that, he immediately turned around to face his best friend with a soft gaze. He knew right then and there that he had to be there for the Hatter. "Well, that's alright." He reassured Hatter as he walked over and sat down next to him. "If I were having my tonsils out, I'd be a little afraid to…. But don't worry, everyone will be waiting for you once the operation's over." The March Hare then placed a hand over Hatter's since he had his hands on his knees. "You're okay…"

The host looked down at their hands before he looked into the Hare's eyes. "That's the thing, Hare… I only want you to be there when I wake up…" He added as he glanced at Hare's thin lips. They were so close and he just wanted to go for it.

"You do?" Hare asked as he bit his bottom lip and blushed when Hatter nodded his head. "Well… we have some time before you're brought in for surgery, why don't we lie here and I can give you a little bit of comfort? How's that?" He suggested as he moved up the twin sized bed.

Nodding his head eagerly, the Mad Hatter moved up as well and became the little spoon to the March Hare's big spoon. It was strange being the submissive one for a change since that was Hare's territory, but being in his arms was nice for a change.

"How are you feeling now?" Hare asked as he held the host close against his chest, moving his strawberry blonde hair behind his ear.

Hatter sighed contently and nodded before he turned around to face Hare, smiling at him. "Much better." He rasped as he looked into his eyes.

Lacing their fingers together, Hare looked back into his eyes and smiled before he leaned in to kiss the host's forehead. Then his nose. And then his cheek. He finally pecked Hatter's lips a few times before going in for a full and deep kiss.

The Mad Hatter was in heaven. Here he was lying in a hospital bed making out with the March Hare. This really eased his pre-surgery nerves, but then he remembered he had tonsillitis so he pulled away abruptly. "Hare! I don't want you to get sick as well and have your tonsils removed like me!" He cried as he looked at him with wide eyes.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hare realized what Hatter was saying before he laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no, no… it's okay, Hatter. You can't get tonsillitis that way." He said as he ran his fingers up and down Hatter's arm with a smile.

"Oh, okay…" The Hatter nodded as the nurse came in and informed the host that it was time for his surgery. "You have to go now Hare…" He frowned as he watched the Hare get out of bed reluctantly.

"Just remember I'll be there when you wake up." Hare reassured him as he slowly removed his hand from the Hatter's when the doctor came in.

"We'll let you know when the surgery's done so you can see him." The doctor stated as a nurse guided the March Hare out.

Hours later, Hatter woke up from the operation somewhat reluctantly. He kept his eyes closed though because he was afraid that Hare wouldn't be there, but he couldn't be more wrong.

The March Hare sat at the Mad Hatter's beside and waited patiently for him to wake up. From what the doctor told him, it wouldn't be long so he couldn't wait. But he remembered that Hatter wasn't supposed to talk so when he woke up he would have to remind him of that.

When Hatter opened his eyes, the look of pure joy was evident on his face at seeing his best friend at his bedside. He kept his promise after all.

"Hi, handsome. Don't talk because the doctor said so." The Hare stated with a goofy grin as he laced their fingers together. "And besides…. I'm in charge of your recovery…" He added as he leaned in to kiss Hatter tenderly.

To be honest, Hatter wasn't complaining about the fact that he had to rest his voice. As long as the March Hare was in charge of everything the Mad Hatter would make sure his recovery was a slow and blissful one just so he could be taken of for a change. All that mattered to him was that he had his Hare and no one would ever suspect a thing.


End file.
